Status Condition
Status conditions are effects that can be given to a Pokémon. These conditions can be afflicted by certain moves, Abilities, Orbs, traps, or certain tiles when stepped on. Pokémon can have immunities to certain or all status conditions through the use of moves, Abilities, Gems, family items, scarves, berries, and other held and consumable items. A Pokémon's status condition can be healed through most of the same methods. Non-volatile Non-volatile status conditions will stay with the afflicted Pokémon until properly healed, like by eating a berry that heals the respective condition, through using moves like Refresh, Heal Bell, or Aromatherapy, et cetera. Pokémon with Hydration, Shed Skin or Natural Cure can heal themselves without items, though the former requires it to be raining. Pokémon cannot be affected by non-volatile status conditions if they have the Comatose Ability. A Pokémon already afflicted with a non-volatile status condition also cannot be afflicted with another at the same time. Burn When a Pokémon that is inflicted with a burn makes any action besides moving, the Pokémon will take damage, and its physical attack will be halved. The damage taken depends on the user's maximum HP. To indicate a burn, a Pokémon will have a flame next to it. Lava tiles will burn a Pokémon who is not immune to it if traveled over. Pokémon who hold a Flame Orb can also inflict the status condition on themselves if they make any action. If the Pokémon is capable of traveling on water tiles, stepping onto a water tile will heal its burn if it has one. Fire-type Pokémon are unable to be afflicted with this condition. Freeze When a Pokémon is frozen, they will be unable to move or act for a random amount of turns, but can still be switched out by another team member. To indicate being frozen, a Pokémon will be encased in a block of ice. The afflicted Pokémon is able to unfreeze manually by attacking enough times. Tiles such as the water found in Deep Winden Forest can freeze a Pokémon who is not immune to it if traveled over. Pokémon who hold a Freeze Orb can also inflict the status condition on themselves if they make any action. Ice-type Pokémon are unable to be afflicted with this condition. Paralysis When paralyzed, a Pokémon will sometimes fail to use attacks or items and is unable to sprint using "Shift". A paralyzed Pokémon has no indicator, but the Pokémon's sprite can be seen shaking. The Petrify Orb item can inflict paralysis on every enemy Pokémon that is nearby the user. Tiles such as the water found in Voltaic Rainforest can paralyze a Pokémon who is not immune to it if traveled over. Pokémon who hold a Static Orb can also inflict the status condition on themselves if they make any action. Electric-type Pokémon are unable to be afflicted with this condition. Poison Poisoned Pokémon will take damage every two-three tiles they move. The afflicted Pokémon will not take damage from using moves or items. To indicate being poisoned, a Pokémon will have a purple skull next to it. A Pokémon that is not currently active, will not take damage if another team member moves around the floor/map. Tiles such as the water found in Caustic Sewers or a Poison Trap can poison a Pokémon who is not immune to it if traveled over. Pokémon who hold a Toxic Orb can also inflict the status condition on themselves if they make any action. Pokémon that are Poison- or Steel-type or have the Ability Immunity are unable to be poisoned, but Pokémon with Corrosion are still able to poison Poison- and Steel-types. Pokémon that have Poison Heal as one of their Abilities can still get poisoned, but will be healed instead of harmed. Sleep Sleep acts like being frozen: a Pokémon will be unable to move or act, but can still be switched out by another party member and the afflicted Pokémon is able to wake up manually by attacking enough times. When put to sleep, the Pokémon enters a "sleeping animation" while Zs appear above the Pokémon. Unlike being frozen, or any of the other non-volatile conditions, being asleep makes the Pokémon vulnerable to moves like Dream Eater. Pokémon who hold a Dreamy Orb or use the move "Rest", the latter of which heals you upon using it, can also inflict the status condition on themselves . The Slumber Orb item can inflict sleep on every enemy Pokémon that is nearby the user. While there are no tiles that can trigger this condition, stepping on a Slumber Trap can inflict this on a Pokémon. There are no types that are immune to being put to sleep, but Pokémon who have the Insomnia or Vital Spirit Ability, or have been hit with Uproar can not be put asleep. Volatile Volatile status conditions will only last for a given amount of time that a player has not transitioned to the next floor/map or wear off after a certain number of moves. Bound Confusion When a Pokémon is confused, it will have a chance to inflict damage on itself if it uses an attack or item. In addition, the movement of the Pokémon will be scrambled, causing it to move in a random direction when moving. Confused Pokémon will have an indicator of four ducks flying around them. Besides certain moves, Pokémon can become confused when stepping on a Spin Trap. Pokémon that have the Own Tempo Ability, are equipped with a Persim Band or Clarity Relic, or have eaten a Persim Berry are immune to being confused. Cringe Cringe is a one-turn status condition that prevents a Pokémon from attacking. Pokémon with Inner Focus are immune to cringing while Pokémon with Steadfast will still cringe, but will gain Speed each time they do. Curse Embargo Pokémon under the effects of Embargo cannot use their held item or any items in their bag for five moves. A Pokémon cannot use Fling if it is under the effects of Embargo. Encore Heal Block Pokémon that are affected by Heal Block will be unable to heal for five moves. Moves that heal will not work and are unaffected by the effects of Wish, Ingrain, Aqua Ring, Leech Seed, or Heal Pulse. While under the effects of Heal Block, a Pokémon can still use items like Oran and Sitrus berries, but will not be provided the healing effects that they bring. Identified Infatuation Immobilized Pokémon that are immobilized will be unable to move and cannot be switched out until the effect is gone. If a Pokémon is holding a Shed Shell, has the Run Away Ability or is a Ghost-type, it will not be affected by immobilization. A Pokémon can escape from being immobilized if it uses U-turn, Volt Switch, or Baton Pass, or if hit by any move that throws the target in a certain direction, such as Roar or Dragon Tail. Nightmare Perish Song If the Pokémon is affected by Perish Song, it will gain a "Perish counter". The counter will start at three and will decrease by one every time the Pokémon uses a move or an item. The Pokémon will faint when the counter hits zero. The Perish counter will not go down if the Pokémon is switched out. Pokémon who have a Perish counter active will have the indicator of a red skull. Pokémon that have Soundproof as an Ability are unable to be affected by Perish Song. Taunt Telekinesis Torment A Pokémon that has been Tormented cannot use the same move twice in a row. If the Pokémon is holding a choice item or has only one move that still has PP left, it will be forced to use Struggle every second turn. Trivia *Pokémon such as Zangoose who have an Ability that benefits from a status and an Ability preventing it allow the respective status to bypass the immunity. *In certain dungeons, Pokémon can spawn already afflicted with a non-volatile status condition. For example, it is possible to find Pokémon in Thunderstorm Forest that are paralyzed. Category:PMU 7 Category:Gameplay